


Accidents

by satsunyan



Series: Popipa's AriSaaya Moments [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AriSaaya, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Everyone in Poppin'Party promised to study together for their upcoming exams, but some circumstances happened and Arisa ended up studying alone with Saaya... At first it was going well, but some accidents starting happening... Implied together-together AriSaaya. Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup, third AriSaaya fanfic. LOL Well, I want to apologize because the ideas only come when there are ideas, orz. In the end whatever I write is relative to what my mood is. It is a hobby after all. 
> 
> This is practically about Arisa and Saaya studying together, despite Arisa being the school’s Top 1 since middle school and Saaya having decent enough grades herself. Implied together AriSaaya for the dokis, like always? LOL
> 
> P.S. Will be referring to Saaya’s hair color as ‘Pink’ because Tae said so in the Bandori game. LOL 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel. ~~Second~~ Third Bandori fanfic, please be gentle, don’t be a soldier etc etc yada yada, if you don’t like go away, ya kno the drill.
> 
> Special Thanks to Gaybee (@g_luceroth) for the proofreading!

“You do this equation like this.” Saaya pointed onto the equation. “Then you should get this number.” 

“Mm. I see where I got it wrong now.” Arisa nodded. She glanced at a mischievous looking blue eyes. “Wh- What?” 

“I never pictured you as someone who isn’t very good in math.” Saaya smiled.

“I- Is there something wrong about that? I- I can be bad in other subjects too.” Arisa pouted and crossed her arms in-front of her. “A- Anyway, I’ll study something else.”

“Okay.” Saaya grinned.

Arisa had always enjoyed her alone time on those moments when she had to study for exams or quizzes (that she needed credits for) but once, just this once, she agreed to study with others. However, that one moment she agreed, was also that one moment that she probably hated (liked) in her life. 

Suddenly, Rimi couldn’t go because of her mother who needed help with groceries, Kasumi had something else to do and Tae went somewhere. It only meant that she was practically alone with that one person she’s always nervous of being left alone with. 

_ “Those three are totally setting us up for this… I’m just so sure about it!”  _ Arisa almost crushed the cover of her biology book in her hands as she tried to focus on her task at hand. She knew that even though Kasumi, Tae or even Rimi were like that, they’re actually sharp and they would probably/definitely/absolutely catch on the change in her relationship with this certain pink-haired female. 

_ “…sa!”  _

If only killing was legal she would’ve already legally murdered those three… Brown eyes tried to focus on the book in-front of her, but she could only feel anger and frustration and she couldn’t relax.

“Arisa!” Concerned blue eyes looked over to her. “…Do you want to take a break?” 

The blonde female immediately blushed after realizing how close they were. Saaya leaned onto the desk, their faces only a few inches away. Arisa backed up and looked away. “I- I’m fine! S- Sorry. I’m unfocused.” 

Saaya smiled at her. “Let’s take a break then.” She closed her book and notebook then stretched her arms above her head. “Let’s eat the anmitsu bread I brought. I’ll go ask your grandmother for some drinks.” 

“…Ah…” Before Arisa could get a few words in, Saaya was already quick on her feet and up the stairs to the warehouse. The blonde could only let out a deep sigh.  _ “…I made her worry… It’s all because of these dumb bandmates! Grrr!”  _

Brown eyes stared at the empty space in-front of her as she stretched her arms forward and leaned on them atop the table after folding them together. “…Saaya…”

Saaya got back into the room with a tray of some water and juice. She smiled at the sight as Arisa peacefully slept on the table. She settled the tray on one of the couches and removed her jacket to put around Arisa’s shoulders. 

She walked around the other side and sat on the floor. For a few minutes, she watched Arisa sleep, but then she changed her mind. Saaya stood up and sat next to Arisa, she leaned her elbow onto the table and watched the blonde female sleep, up close. 

After a few minutes, she removed her elbow from the table and softly grabbed Arisa’s fingers and played with it by stroking it with her thumb. Her other hand brushed her bangs away from her face. Arisa shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. 

“…Mm…” Arisa was immediately engulfed with a calming scent that she knew all too well. One of her hands was warm and the spot beside her was occupied, but she didn’t hate it at all. “…Saaya…” Mumbling, she grabbed onto the hand holding her fingers. “…S- S- S- Saaya!” She immediately got up but the hand wouldn’t let go of her. 

“Oh, sorry.” Saaya smiled at her. “I accidentally held your hand.” 

“A- A- Accident my foot!” Arisa thought that that charming smile was incredibly unfair. “N- No one  **holds** someone’s hand by accident!”

Then another grin. “…Well, I do.” Saaya moved closer to her. “I incidentally will accidentally touch your face now.” She brushed Arisa’s bangs from her face and caressed the blonde’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

“S- S- S- Saaya…! Wha—What are you…!?” Arisa gripped her hand tightly as her embarrassment had rendered her speechless. “N- No one does this accidentally…” 

“…And now, I’m gonna accidentally kiss you, okay?” Saaya moved closer to her, their faces only a few inches away from each other. 

Arisa swallowed. She looked at the ground and then to soft blue eyes that spoke a thousand words to her. She nodded and clumsily closed her eyes. Warm lips covered her own in a soft chaste kiss. 

Saaya moved away and rubbed their foreheads together as she sighed. 

Arisa entwined their fingers together. “…Saaya?” 

“…As expected all of these are still surreal to me, and not to mention, a little embarrassing.” The pink-haired drummer smiled at her wryly. “You must be thinking ‘What’s wrong with this cool person saying all these things!?’ I may be like this, but I can’t hear anything else but the loud thumping of my heart every time I’m left alone with you like this.”

Arisa backed away as she tried to focus on other things not Saaya. Brown eyes stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “H- H- How can you say all these things!?” 

“I- I’m not just saying-saying these things!” Saaya covered her face as she looked away. “I- I just wanted to tell you that I feel… shy too. And that, I also want to kiss you, again.” 

The blonde’s cheeks turned crimson as she tugged onto Saaya’s hand. “I- I- I- I- It’s not like I disliked it!” She looked away with a pout. “I- I- I won’t mind if it was an a- a- a- accident...” 

Saaya placed her hand on Arisa’s neck. “…I might just accidentally kiss you again, then.” 

(Accidents/END)

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf this Saaya 3ikemen5me.


End file.
